


Things James Potter Didn't Need To See, or, James Potter and the 'MERLIN'S PANTS, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTS?' [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: James walks in on Remus and Sirius, seventh year. MWPP-era.





	Things James Potter Didn't Need To See, or, James Potter and the 'MERLIN'S PANTS, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTS?' [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things James Potter Didn't Need To See, or, James Potter and the 'MERLIN'S PANTS, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTS?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358697) by [templeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Harry-Potter/Things%20James%20Potter%20Didn't%20Need%20To%20See.mp3) | 12MB | 00:11:53



##### Streaming


End file.
